


Vampire's touch

by Beckfried



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Human/Vampire Relationship, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Magic, Smut, Vampire Sex, Vampires, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:14:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27726693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beckfried/pseuds/Beckfried
Summary: Siyeon pays a very desperate Y/N a visite one night, things happen and they take her to their clan.And there will be drama. But later.
Relationships: Kim Minji | JiU/Reader, Kim Yoohyeon/Lee Yubin | Dami
Kudos: 22





	1. Chapter 1

Something cold right next to her woke her up. It felt like a body, so she switched on the light. But nothing was there.

When Y/N switched the light back off, two red eyes were staring at her.

She wanted to scream, but the owner of the eyes covered her mouth with their hand. They pulled her closer to their cold body, making her shiver.

Some kind of magic seemed to keep her calm when the person removed their hand.

"What are you?", Y/N asked with a trembling voice, not daring to turn around. "I think you know what I am."

Y/N shivered, feeling their cold breath when the person spoke right next to her ear.

'That voice, I know that voice....', Y/N thought and wondered where she knew that voice from. 'Siyeon?!' She didn't say the name out loud, something told her not to do so.

"If not.. you'll find out soon enough", she heard the voice whisper next to her other ear. "You're a vampire, right?"

The person made herself visible and nodded. 'It really is Siyeon', Y/N thought as soon as she saw the person's face. "I assume you know why I'm here?"

Y/N nodded. She actually wanted to experience this for a while now, hoping to possibly find a purpose for living in a nice vampire lady.

Without thinking about anything, Y/N stepped closer and pressed her lips on Siyeon's, taking her completely off guard. She was frozen in her place when Y/N pulled back.

"You... You do know that I could possibly kill you, right? Why'd you kiss me?", Siyeon asked confused when she got back to her senses.

"First of all: yes, you could kill me. So could any other human being. So could a dog. So could a duck. So could a tree. You ain't that special. Second of all: you're hot. And you're a woman. A hot woman. You are Lee Siyeon. Reason enough to kiss you."

Siyeon was even more confused now. "How do you know who I am?" Y/N grabbed her shoulders and turned her around. "Isn't it obvius enough that I'm a fan of dreamcatcher?"

The wall was covered with posters and two of the shelves were filled with their albums. "Oh.."

Y/N kissed her again before holding her neck in front of Siyeon's mouth. "Bite me", she said and exposed her neck more by tilting her head to the side a bit.

When Siyeon did nothing, she got desperate. "Please, Siyeon."

She sounded pathetic but she didn't care. Siyeon slowly started kissing Y/N's neck, trying to find a good spot to drink. When she found one, she pressed her tongue against it to soften the skin and put her arms around Y/N, keeping a strong grip on her shoulder and head to hold her in place.

Y/N's eyes rolled back when she bit her and took a sip, a pleasure she wasn't expecting took over her and she let out a moan, almost collapsing in Siyeon's arms.

Siyeon immediately pulled back, holding Y/N up and licking over the bite mark to gather the blood that leaped out.

"Are you okay?", she asked concerned. Y/N needed some time to get back to her senses. "W-What was that?"

"I don't know. But I might know someone who does know. Can you stand?" Y/N nodded, so Siyeon let go of her.

"I have to leave. Do not tell anyone about anything that just happened or there will be consequences", Siyeon warned before disappearing into the night.

When Y/N went back to her bed, she immediately fell into a deep, dreamless sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

A few days after the incident with Siyeon, something warm on Y/N's forehead woke her up. "Wake up, Y/N", a soft voice said and Y/N immediately knew who it belonged to.

"Minji?" She opened her eyes and looked into Minji's eyes. 'Is this happening right now??' "Yes, it is happening", Minji laughed. Y/N was confused. "Did I just say that out loud?" "No, but I can hear your thoughts." "You think really loud, you know. Even I can hear it", Siyeon said.

"This is the someone I was talking about last time before I left. The one who might know what that was." Y/N sat up and looked at both of them.

"So? What was that?" Minji smiled. "You were so desperate that you felt it much stronger than it actually was."

"Well.. I have been always wanting more when someone touched me in any way... Can I get rid of that?", Y/N asks. "Sex. That's the only way."

She was shocked. "Well, uhm.. I- uhmm." "Yes. I will do that for you. That's why I came here", Minji said, making Y/N freak out inside.

She was about to have her first time. With Kim Minji. This couldn't be real, this had to be a dream, this-

Minji cut Y/N's thoughts by kissing her softly. Y/N blinked in disbelief when Minji pulled back. "Do you trust me?", Minji asked and Y/N nodded slowly, not able to form words.

Minji kissed her again, but this time more hungrily, and Y/N kissed back. She slowly undressed her, giving Y/N time to realize what was happening and to stop her if anything happened that she didn't want.

Minji softly ran her fingers over Y/N's panties, which were already completely soaked through, making her moan desperately. "You're that sensitive, are you?", she whispered in a deep voice that was oozing with lust.

Y/N just whimpered in response, bucking her hips into Minji's hand. She removed her panties and easily slipped a finger inside her.

"M-more..", Y/N moaned while moving her hips. She added a second finger and started moving them, slowly picking up her pace while peppering soft kisses ober Y/N's neck. "P-please.. more...", Y/N breathily moaned, exposing her neck to Minji and bucking her hips onto her fingers.

Minji sped up after adding a third finger and licked over a good spot on Y/N's neck. Siyeon stepped behind Y/N and kneaded her breasts, also kissing her neck while playing with her nipples. Minji kept moving her fingers inside Y/N, moving them faster and faster while Siyeon snuck one arm around Y/N to keep her in place.

"F-fuck, I think I-I'm gonna.." When Minji and Siyeon both bit into Y/N's neck she mercufully came, shaking in their arms as they held her in place and helped her ride out her orgasm that didn't want to end. Wave after wave the pleasure crashed over her until all she was abled to get out were high pitched whimpering noises.

When Y/N came down, Minji slowly pulled out and she and Siyeon licked over the marks on Y/N's neck to soothe the actually very pleasuring pain. Siyeon let go of Y/N and Minji hugged her close.

"It's okay pup, you're okay. I got you. You did so well, puppy", she said, trying to cal Y/N down, who was still only babbling. "Is she okay?", Siyeon asks concerned. "She'll be fine, we just have to give her some time."

She kissed her forehead and played with her hair to calm her down. "That... That was i-intense", Y/N was abled to get out after a few moments. Minji nodded. "That's because you were so desperate. It makes you feel everything much more intense." "I get that", Y/N nods.

"What's going to happen now?" "I guess we'll have to leave you. I don't know if we're going to meet again." "Can't you take me with you or something? I-I have nothing that keeps me here", Y/N asked, tears in her eyes at the thought of her life in a homophobic family. Minji sighed.

"I don't know. Yet." Siyeon looked at her. "Let's at least talk to the clan and the pack about it?" "Okay", Minji agreed to Siyeon's idea and turned to Y/N. "We'll have to leave you for now. But we will come back, okay?" Y/N nodded.

"Okay. Thank you", she said and looked up to Minji, hugging her and Siyeon before they disappeared.


	3. Chapter 3

Time went by and Y/N questioned if Minji and Siyeon even remembered her. "I mean why would they?", she said to herself. "They're vampires and so much better than anyone and I'm.. just another stupid human being." "Don't say that."

Y/N jumped as she suddenly heard a voice from the other side of the room. "You're more than that and they know it, otherwise they would have forgot you. Which they didn't."

"Yubin?", Y/N asked. Yubin stepped out of the shadows and showed herself. "I'm here to pic you up, unless you changed your mind about coming to the castle with us." Y/N shook her head, starting to gather a few things that she wanted to take with her.

"Done? Then let's go", Yubin said when she finished putting her stuff into a backpack. "Is there a spot where no one can watch us around?", Yubin asked when they got outside.

Y/N nodded a bit confused and walked behind the house, Yubin following her. "Don't be too scared okay? I won't do anything." After she said that Y/N saw her form shift and bones cracking.

A huge, dark wolf with turquoise eyes now stood in front of her. "I- wow", Y/N said breathless. The wolf was bigger than her, she wasn't able to look over it's back. It laid down in front of her.

"Hop up. And yes, it's still me", the wolf said with Yubin's voice. Y/N climbed up her back, holding herself in her long fur. "You're so fluffy", she said, making Yubin chuckle when she started walking.

"Wait until you feel Yoohyeon's fur. She's the fluffiest werewolf you'll ever see." Yubin sped up until she was running faster than any other animal could, Y/N clawing into her fur.

"Yubin what are you doing?!", Y/N screamed when they ran towards a rock. She shut her eyes, but when she didn't feel an impact, she opened them again.

They were somewhere underground, like a tunnel lit with torches on the wall. "What is this?"

"It's a magic tunnel to our castle. It leads everywhere, but you can't get inside if you're not with someone of our clan or our pack", Yubin explais and keeps walking.

"Clan or pack?", Y/N asks, she heard that before but didn't know what it was. "The clan is a group of vampires, lead by Minji. She's the most powerful and oldest of them. The pack is a group of werewolves, lead by me. I'm the only alpha and therefore the strongest." "I see."

Y/N was now able to see that Yubin's fur had a dark blue-greenish colour, her paws almost black. The orange light from the torches danced on her shimmering fur and through the whole tunnel.

"Why did you decide to leave your home anyway?" "I.. I don't wanna talk about it right now, I'm sorry", Y/N said, laying down on Yubin's back.

"Don't be sorry, it's okay. You don't have to talk about anything if you don't want to." They kept walking like that for a while, none of them talking while Y/N cuddled into Yubin's fur.

"We're almost there", Yubin said and Y/N sat up again. They walked towards the tunnel's exit, not a magical one this time. It ended in a castle that was made of big, light grey stones.

They walked a few steps and turned to a big entrance hall, dreamcatcher banners hanging on the walls. "Where is everyone?" "I don't know. Wait", Yubin said and held her nose in the air.

She walked towards some stairs, leading down somewhere. "What are they all doing down there?" "Where does this lead?", Y/N asked as they went down the stairs.

"An old dungeon." When they went further down they heard screaming and Yubin sped up. They saw a group of people standing in front of a cell. "What's going on?", Yubin asked and Y/N hopped of.

"We found her in the forest." Someone said and pointed at a girl in the cell. She was screaming, curled up on the ground and it looked like she was in agonizing pain.

Yubin turned into a human again and walked towards a tall girl, hugging her. Minji went over to Y/N. "I see you made it here well", she said and turned to Yubin.

"Thank you. I think that girl there is a wereanimal, but I have no idea what kind of them. You know most about it, can you find out what she is?" Yubin nodded. "Come on, let me show you around", Minji said to Y/N and went up the stairs, Y/N following her. 

"So.. what's the history of this castle? I get the feeling that it wasn't build by your clan, or vampires in general", Y/N said after they finished their tour. They were now sitting in Y/N's room on the bed, Y/N laid down as soon as she could since she was exhausted after walking through a huge castle and running up and down what felt like five billion stairs.

"Well, you're right with that. This castle is really old. Like, older than you think I mean by old." "Older than you?", Y/N teased.

"Hey, I'm not that old! But yes, it is older than me, much older. Ancient would actually be a better word. It was build by a past civilization."

"A past civilization? Like the romans?" "No, even further back. Before humans." "Whoa. That really is ancient."

"Yes. The people living that time in this country had holds, they were like states. Each of these holds had a Jarl and there also was a highking, who ruled over all.

The Jarl of Riften, which was the hold this castle was built in, had a son. He was infected with vampirism, an incurable disease. Instead of killing him, the Jarl built this fortress.

Not to keep someone out, but to keep someone in: his diseased son. That was also when a group called Dawnguard was formed; they were the guards of this place. They had to kill the vampire eventually, for which the Jarl banished them.

They kept hunting vampires wherever they could. Later they lived in this fortress again and called it "Fort Dawnguard". After that civilization ended, this place was never discovered again. Until we found it."

Y/N was in awe. "There were entire civilizations before us?" Minji nodded. "There is a lot that humans don't know yet." "How do you know all this?"

"The library. There are no living things left from that civilization, but the books survived. There are so many things in here we were able to learn from. But you should try to get some sleep now, Yubin got you out of bed in the middle of the night."

Y/N nodded and yawned, feeling how tired she actually was. She fell asleep right after Minji wished her a good night and left.

**Author's Note:**

> Well uhm hi? I hope you liked this, I know it wasn't much and I think the next chapters won't be that long either
> 
> I also don't know how long I will keep this going because school, ew
> 
> N e gays, I hope u have a good one!


End file.
